Character of the Month
Originally slated to become a Chill regular event due to a forum update (that all admins refused to revert) Character of the Month faded into obsecurity. But now that creator BlurayOriginals isn't pissed off about a revive is in order. Go for the gold as you try to get some recognition for your hard work! Rules *You can only nominate two (2) characters. *Only one can be one of your characters. *Don't be biased. *You can't support yourself. *Voting starts the 7th of every month and ends the 15th. *Only a character's creator can add to there bio. Any vandalism will result in immediate suspension from further voting/nominating. Continuous vandalism will result in further suspension, the inability for your character to be nominated and/or banning. *You can't be character of the month twice consecutivly. You must take a six month break before resuming. *Winner gets interviewed 8-15 questions.. *Give a constructive reason in to which why you hate/love a page. *Don't nominate characters whose users are banned. Sub-Pages *Character of the Month/Interviews *Character of the Month/Nominations Schedule Nominations *September 2nd-September 6th Voting *September 7th-15th Changing/Starting *September 30 How to Play Nominating #Add the character you're nominating in the "Nominations" section. Make sure the character's name is in "Heading 3" format. #Under the user's name add "Supporters", "Neutralists" and "Against" in "Heading 4" format. #Add whether you are supporting, neutral towards or against this character and why. #??? #Profit. Asking Interview Questions #PM BlurayOriginals on the Chill Chat. #Give him as question for the User and Character. #You're done. I can't make it any simpler. Characters Who Can't Be Nominated Aside from characters with banned users the following characters can't compete as they were recently the COTM. *Boombomb the Hedgehog (October 2012) *Sear the Hedgecat (November 2012) Nominations Bluray the Fox Bluray is an adventurous fox who is often seen fighting off meanaces. Running away from his old school at the age of 8 this young fox ended up in Station Square where he currently resides. He's best friends with Apallo the Hedgehog, Isaiah the Irish Wolfhound and Honoo the Pyrofox all of which also fight against the big baddies of the Chillverse. Bluray is also currently raising Chewie, a mysterious baby Kirby who some how ended up in Sonic Continuum. He's attempting to master the arts of psychic and electric properties and has many unique moves. Supports *He's one of the founding characters (Wish Apallo could be one) And pretty much he's well balanced and is a great fighter http://i160.photobucket.com/albums/t165/hinkpink/TempSig2.png Support, http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/chillsonicfanon/images/4/42/Avatar375695_3.gif 16:57, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Neutralists *I just put him up to show an example. :/ Eggman is the fastest motherf*cker alive. SO LONG LIVE THE EGGMAN EMPIRE! 16:00, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Against Chewie the Kirby 'Chewie '(チューイー, Chūī in Japan) is the pet Kirby of Bluray the Fox, who saved him after a fatal fall into the earth He is set to first appear in Bluray's Bad Fur Daze in a special episode called "Chewie up and Spit it out" Supports *Chewie is an adorable character to say the least. Also its kinda great to have a charcacter type from another series without having them rape the Contiunity. http://i160.photobucket.com/albums/t165/hinkpink/TempSig2.png Support, http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/chillsonicfanon/images/4/42/Avatar375695_3.gif 16:33, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Neutral Against Jester of Knives/Alice K. Lerona Jester of Knives, an assassin that uses knives and daggers as weapons to dispose of crooks and targeted mobians. She works for a mercenary group: Wild Card. Her childhood consisted of runing from her foster father (the murderer of her family) She had no childhood which is the cause of her bitterness towards the world. That was before Emperor, leader of Wild Card found her in an orphanage. Supports *Sounds cool, now put her into action plz Eggman is the fastest motherf*cker alive. SO LONG LIVE THE EGGMAN EMPIRE! 16:43, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Against Neutral X the Hedgehog X the Hedgehog is a Maverick Hunter android that deals with other androids that commit crimes and attacks against humanity and Mobians, known specifically as "Mavericks". Although a mostly proud and honest hunter, he mostly tries to avoid conflicts and often hesitates in situations that would result in his comrades being in danger. His name is a variable that stands for limitless potential, which X has shown to hold. Supports Neutral Against Zero the Hedgehog (MHX) Zero the Hedgehog is a Maverick Hunter android that deals with androids running amok commiting crimes mainly in the form of destruction, as these androids are labeled "Mavericks" as such. A somewhat serious Hunter, Zero ensures that he gets his mission completed. Zero's past has been shrouded in mystery to him, as his creator shared no details about it. Supports Neutral Against